Complete Control
by Agiantcookiee
Summary: For the first 10 years they were friends, She protected him, from everything. For the last 10 years he protected her. When it all goes to hell in a hand-basket though, who will protect them? The story of Blaine's childhood with his best friend, Fiona. Their adulthood, with and without each other. and the trials friends will put you through when they love you.


pPart 1br /

br /

Blaine was 8 when his dads newest partner came to their house for a meeting, dragging in tow his 8-year-old daughter. She was tall for only 8, taller than Blaine for sure. She was a whirlwind of long dark hair and piercing hazel eyes. His dad Hollard up the stairs for him to come down; he did so promptly, fearing Frau Bader. The girl smiled up at him as he ran down stairs in a Star Wars tee shirt, and dirty ripped jeans. She stood beside her father almost /

br /

Blaine's father introduced her as Fiona, she muttered a quiet "how do you do?" in soft English accent. After a quick word between the fathers Blaine's told them to go play before heading into his father office and shutting the door. When he looked back at the girl she had a big grin, the shyness seeming to fade away. Unsure of what to do, he rarely played with other kids his age let alone a girl. What did girls even like doing?br /

br /

"Show me your room!" She said confidently grabbing his hand and heading for the stairs. Thankfully his feet knew what to do because it took a few moments for his brain to catch up. When it did though he ran past her up the stairs, making her chase him through the halls till he stopped in front of the /

br /

"Are you prepared for the awesomeness that awaits you?" he asked with his hand on the /

br /

"You're a boy, what could be so awesome?" she asked with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and opened the door with a flourish. To be honest, his room was nothing fancy, beige walls that his father had never gotten around to painting, some Star Wars poster layered over one another on the wall above his bed. No, the impressive part of his room was the shear number of toys he had. Growing up in a wealthy family meant that his dad would buy him just about /

br /

Fiona stepped into the room and looked around inspecting everything. She turned on her Mary Jane clad heel and beamed at him. "It will do!" He rolled his eyes before grabbing the comic book he had been reading before her arrival and hopped onto his bed. She walked over and laid across the end of /

br /

"Make yourself comfortable."br /

br /

"I will thank you." She laid there quietly for some time, scrutinizing the glow in the dark stars Blaine had put on his ceiling the year prior. He read his comic for a bit but then turned his attention to the girl in his bed. He had only met a few girls his age through the private school his parents sent him too. They were stupid though so he paid them little attention. They were different though, he didn't know why, he's 8 for god sakes, he doesn't need to know the answers to /

br /

"Why were you so quite when our dads were talking?" He asked out of the blue. She rolled her head over to look at him. She paused for a couple of beats, her eyes squinted like she was doing a math problem in her head. Finally, she spoke, turning her gaze back to the stars /

br /

"My daddy doesn't need to know everything." She said pulling her arms up behind her head. And that was that! He didn't push the question, and it perfectly summed up their relationship from that point on. /p

pbr /

/p

p~~~/p

pbr /

/p

p That first day was going well. After some time, Blaine started to show her around the house, the yard and his treehouse (which was pretty much big enough for someone to live in). He talked about how carful he had to be in the house because if his nanny, and the housekeeper Frau Bader caught him he would get hit, or worse. Fiona tried telling him that it was right that she would hurt him but he brushed it off with a simple 'its ok Fi.' She wasn't sure about the shortened version of her name but she didn't mention when he said /

br /

They were playing on the massive swing set that he had in the backyard when they decided they needed some snacks. They chatted the whole way inside about things that only 8-year-old could care about, and were careful not to track in mud. Blaine opened the fridge and started digging around for something for them to eat. Fiona sat on a barstool giving all the facts of why Leonardo was a way better ninja turtle then Michelangelo ever could /

br /

"Want some juice?" He asked changing the subject to something he could possibly /

br /

"What kind of juice?" She asked leaning her head in her hands on the /

br /

"Apple and or grape, if you mix it half and half you get a really weird flavor, I call it grapple juice." He said pulling out both bottles of juice. She chuckled but agreed to try it. Blaine opened the cabinet above the sink and reached on his tiptoes to grab some glasses. He was just a tad bit too short to grab them, and Fiona was in the process of hopping up to help when he slipped and a few glasses tumbled out of the cabinet and smashed on the /

br /

She saw the fear that flashed across his face and then the panic, and suddenly he started breathing /

br /

"What did you do now?" Came the voice of what sounded like and huge angry German orangutan. Blaine's hands were shaking and he looked terrified. Fiona didn't even think before she jumped to action to protect her new /

br /

"Go." She whispered to /

br /

"Wh-what?" he stuttered his eyes focusing on /

br /

"Run! Go back outside!" He just wordlessly shook his head at her. The sound of heavy footsteps was getting closer. "Run!" she nearly shouted at him, pushing him towards the back door. He looked at her once more, tears welling up in his eyes, before turning and making a break for it to his treehouse. Fiona turned back around just as Frau Bader stomped into the room. "What did you break now you little shit."br /

br /

The large woman stopped in her tracks when she saw the brunette girl and not the mousey blonde she expected. "Who the hell are you?" Fiona mustered up some tears before she started her Oscar winning /

br /

"Fi-Fiona! My daddy is working with Blaine's, and we were playing, and I-I I just wanted a cup of juice." She sniffed wiping a tear away from her cheek. "I-I'm so so-sorry! I should have asked for he-help. I didn't mean to! I-I Promise ma'am." Frau glowered at the girl before grabbing her by the upper arm roughly and dragging her out the still open back /

br /

"Stay out of my kitchen!" The woman bellowed, releasing the girl and slamming the door shut behind her. Fiona waited a few seconds for the big woman to walk out of the room before she opened the door again, ran in, grabbed the bottle of apple juice, and slipping back out the door as the woman returned with a broom and a dust pan. Fiona grinned to herself as she ran with the juice back to Blaine's /

br /

There were still tears on her face when she busted through the floor hatch and scared Blaine making him yell. "It's just me!" Fiona said softly walking over to her new friend who seemed to still be upset. She handed him the bottle of juice. "brought you something!" she said before flopping down into the beanbag chair beside /

He smiled finally before he looked at her and saw the tear tracks on her /

br /

"Did she hurt you?" he asked worried. She wiped her face off and shook her /

br /

"Oh no! I can cry when I want to! Comes in handy when I get in trouble."br /

br /

"You have got to show me how you do that!" He said opening the bottle and taking a swig. Fiona took the bottle from him and followed suit. She was not going to tell him about the bruise, that was no doubt forming on her upper arm as the spoke, and she was glad that the dress her mom and picked for her to wear that morning was long /

/p


End file.
